Shadows in the Dark
by BlackNo.1
Summary: On a hiatus for a major rewrite. Not part of the Some Things Aren't Seen series for now.
1. Chapter 1

The pipe and fag smoke hung thick in the air, the usual patrons sat mumbling into their fire whiskey and tumblers of scotch. Tom the barkeep was polishing a glass; the Leaky Cauldron was nearly empty this time of night, only the hardcore alcoholics were present. The dark haired witch sat in the corner sipping her fifth pint, her body language told the world to fuck off as she downed the contents before slamming it down calling for another.

"Can't do it Black, I'm cutting you off." Tom said not pausing in polishing his glass.

"Sod off Tom and just bring me a fucking pint." She said standing slightly unsteadily on her feet and walking towards the counter. She sat down the empty glass with a bang and drew the attention of the other patrons.

"Naw Bells, I'm cutting you off. Go on home to Ms. Hermione won't you?"

Bella focused slowly on his face, a scowl touched her lips before she leaned over the counter and pulled her wand out sloppily. "I said get me another pint you fucking squib."

There were calls from the patrons for Bella to calm down and her language was uncalled for. Tom sighed, "Don't make me throw you out Black."

"Isn't my gold good enough for you? Doesn't my family own this shit hole?" Bella said flicking the pint glass off the bar and watching it shatter with a hard laugh. "Yeah, I think they do." She said reaching over and grabbing Tom's robes, "Now get me another pint before I toss your squib ass out into the street."

"Alright there." A hand touched her arm to try and calm her; she didn't bother looking over and punched the owner in the stomach for their trouble.

"Touch me again and you'll get more than my fist." The patron was doubled over trying to catch his breath as Bella tilted her head to talk to Tom again. "Come on Tom, you know I deserve another one and you know you want to sell it to me."

Tom sighed defeated as he took out the bottle and poured Bella another pint. She grinned in triumph and grabbed the pint and then the bottle. "I'll just keep this." She walked over to her cozy booth and sat back to sip her pint again. Her head swam and the lights flickered and winked at her. She loved this feeling, the spinning feeling of falling while not moving. Keeping the bottle would help her keep the glorious light headed pace up for the rest of the night. She was about to take a long draw from the bottle when she spotted her enter the pub. "Fuck." She mumbled, the brown curly hair, the dark crimson cloak over her shoulders. "You bastard." She called out to Tom who shrugged and then looked at the witch who had just entered.

"Thank you for calling me." Hermione said in a gentle voice before walking across the pub to Bella's booth.

"Hi Pet." Bella said with a smile, she laughed now and then took her draw from the bottle. "What's a place like you doing in a girl like this?" She laughed hard at her joke and then began to cough violently for a moment before leaning back to rest her head on the wall.

"I hate seeing you like this Bella." Hermione said taking the half filled pint glass and banishing it to Tom.

"I hate you seeing me like this so why don't you run along home and then you won't have to see it love."

"Ah, because you need to come home. Come now, Tom's about to close for the night and we need to go." She held her hand out to Bella who surveyed her extended hand for a moment.

"We're going home?" She inquired still not getting up and Hermione's hand still held out for her to take.

"Yes, well, we're going to your house." Hermione said to correct her. Her heart pained at the words, the last year had been a downward spiral of pain and demons that nothing seemed to be able to vanquish for her raven haired lover.

"Ah see I don't want that." Bella said leaning back further in the chair and moving slowly away from Hermione's hand. "That isn't home."

Hermione sighed and dropped her hand, "We talked about this Bella. Please." Hermione said quietly, her voice tired and hurt. Tom waited patiently as some of the other patrons began to leave the bar, this scene played out several times a month for the last year. Tom glanced at the door as it opened, the Auror Tonks stood with a frown as she drew her wand. She walked over to the couple, Bella glared at her when she approached.

"No, no I won't." She began to get agitated but found she couldn't back any further away from the pink haired woman.

"Hermione?" Tonks inquired to which Hermione simply nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Bella as the spell left Tonks' wand immobilizing Bella.

Black eyes met Hermione's glaring at her; the heavy breathing was a testament to Bella trying very hard to fight off the spell Tonks had just cast. They had two maybe three minutes to get her to a cell before Bella broke through it and in doing so would bring all kinds of hell down on their heads.

Hermione watched Tonks disappear with Bella, she leaned against the table and looked over at Tom. "Sorry about this, thanks for calling me."

Tom nodded, "It's not a problem Ms. Hermione. I try to keep her out but-well you know, her family owns this place."

"I know, I'd rather she get her drink here than somewhere else that I don't know about." Hermione conceded.

A woman watched unnoticed from the shadows, a smile played on her lips.

* * *

"Let. Me. Out." Bella shouted as she kicked at the cell door and the lone bed. "Now." She called again, her head pounded, she had made good use of the loo earlier that morning but now she was tired, she smelled and she just wanted to get out of this hell hole.

"Ah, Ms. Black." Came the voice on the other side of the door. "I can't release you until someone comes for you, you know that."

"Then do your damn job and get my wife down here." Bella said kicking against the door again.

"Now now Black no need to make demands, the way I see it you can sleep off your drink a bit more and your wife can get a little break from you." The annoying voice seemed to be enjoying tormenting her.

"If you don't get my wife here I'm going to rip your throat through your ass." Bella said with a growl.

"Oh dear." He tutted at her, "Threatening an officer, that'll get you a bit more time that will."

"LET ME OUT!" Bella shouted, the door shook and the guard jumped back scared the door would blow off the hinges.

"That's quite enough." A voice Bella knew was speaking, Birch-Locke was there now, she heard the scrapping of the keys against the lock and she smiled. "Don't antagonize her." He said to the officer as he pushed the door open to face his favourite operative.

"Now Bella what have you done?" Birch-Locke said as he leaned against the bed, his arms crossed. Bella glared at him. "You threatened him and he's going to report that."

"Let him." She mumbled before shouting towards the door, "Fucking git."

Birch-Locke sighed and rubbed his head slowly, his hair was now closely cropped showing his scalp through the stubble. "She still hasn't let you come home?"

Bella seemed to calm instantly, her dark eyes regarded him, her thoughts were uncertain if she could trust him or not. "No." She finally answered, "She hasn't. I haven't seen Maia in nearly a month." She swallowed to fight the tightening in her throat. "Not that I blame her." Bella said with a shrug, "Still."

"And you think going off in a drunken rage is the best way to fix this problem?" Birch-Locke asked, his voice understood, he also had demons that he fought on a daily basis. He was surprised Bella had kept them at bay for the last few years.

"Yeah well, I tried the whole soul mending thing." Bella shrugged, "All that did was drive them into a frenzy instead of a dull roar."

"And the obliviations?" He had known that Andromeda had been taking memories for years to try and help.

"Started to lose my memory." Bella said quietly, "Woke up one day and couldn't remember Hermione or Maia for a week."

"Black, Bellatrix. Your wife is here." The voice from earlier called. Birch-Locke moved from the door to allow Bella to pass.

"Try and get it together Black." Birch-Locke said, his voice held genuine concern.

Bella gathered her cloak and paused at the door, "See you next month." She said in a sad attempt to make a joke. It wasn't a joke though, they both knew, it had been a year since the voices had returned. Drinking seemed to be the only thing that quieted them but to be honest, Bella was beginning to see them too and not just hear them.

* * *

Hermione sobbed into her pillow, so many nights now, how many she had lost count. She felt Andromeda's arms move around her, she turned and buried her head into the familiar shoulder, her breath shuddering as Andromeda soothed her for the countless time. "I know Angel. You did the right thing. You did the right thing my love." She kissed Hermione's head; she silently cursed Bella in her mind, the pain she was causing, the hurt. "It will be alright you'll see, she'll come right." It was the promise Andromeda made over and over again, that it would be alright, that Bella would get better. She swallowed back her own pain, she couldn't let her mind drift to happier times. Three years, they had had Bella with them for three years before it ended, before all that had happened came crashing into their lives. Maia asked for her mother every day, she threw tantrums, she screamed and demanded her mother be brought to her, she hated Hermione, she hated Andromeda she wanted Bella and they were mean for keeping her away.

"I want her in our bed." Hermione choked out and Andromeda tightened her arms around her. "I miss her so much." Hermione shuddered the words out, her fingers curled into the lace on the front of Andromeda's nightgown.

"I miss her too." Andromeda replied, her fingers rubbing slowly along Hermione's back to lull her into dreams. "She has to work through this my love."

"What if she can't?" Hermione choked out, "What if she never comes back to us?"

"She'll come back." Andy said, her mouth set in a firm line, "She has to."

* * *

Hermione signed the release papers and waited, the officer gave her an envelope with Bella's wand and personal valuables. "You alright Ms. Black?" the officer asked as Hermione didn't bother to look inside the pouch.

"I'm fine thank you." She said holding her head up and waiting for Bella to come through the door. She did not know this officer and would not open up to him there had already been enough in the press about Bella recently. She didn't need some 'insider' giving the Daily Prophet an 'exclusive' look into the Black family troubles.

The officer called Bella's name and brought her through the door. Hermione said nothing as they both exited the jail. She waited until they had arrived at Bella's flat to hand back her belongings.

* * *

"Thank you." Bella said quietly, she had the decency to not meet Hermione's gaze. "How's Maia?" Bella's blood roared in her ears, her head felt like it was going to explode from the sunlight flooding into the flat from the balcony doors.

"Angry, told me I was a bad mummy and Andy too." Hermione swallowed, her eyes drifted to Bella's hands, her tattoos, her chest and finally her face. "Wants you home." Bella glanced up at this. "We all want you home Bella." Hermione shifted her weight slightly to her other foot, she couldn't hold Bella's gaze for long she would get sucked in, fall into the depths that she couldn't escape from.

"All of you?" Bella questioned, she held her breath for a moment, "Even you Pet?"

"I miss you." Hermione whispered, "I love you Bella."

Bella's hand reached out to stroke Hermione's cheek slowly, "And when will you grant me the permission to come home then?"

Hermione's eyes blurred with tears, three times a month they did this, three times a month for nearly a year. Bella promised to stop, promised to get help, promised to set things right only to end up right back here again. The last time Hermione had had enough and had refused to allow Bella to come home. She hadn't denied her access to Maia but once when Hermione went to get her she could smell the fire whiskey and it was the last time Bella had seen Maia.

"You have to stop." Hermione whispered her voice unable to stop the sob that pulled in her throat. "You have to stop and then you can come home."

"I will stop, I promise." Bella said trying to reassure Hermione and stop her tears. "I promise I will."

"I hope so Bella." Hermione whispered and she stepped back from Bella towards the floo.

Bella nodded and watched Hermione in silence as she stepped into the green flames and disappeared. When the light faded from the grate Bella sat at the kitchen table, a tumble of whiskey sat waiting for her from the previous day. She stared at the amber liquid; her heart sank as she reached for it with a trembling hand. Just one sip, once more and she would throw the rest down the drain. She needed it, she need to dull the voices in her head, make the ghosts fade into the background. She tightened her fingers around the tumbler; she would keep her promise tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione heard the noises in the living room, the rummaging sound and the hissing grumbles. She pulled slowly out of Andromeda's arms and snatched her wand from the nightstand. After checking on Maia she walked quietly down the stairs. She knew it would be Bella; sure enough the curly haired witch had banged her leg on an end table and was swearing as she rubbed her knee. "What the fuck is that doing there?" she hissed to herself limping slightly over to the couch. Hermione sighed and leaned against the archway that led to the stairs.

Bella turned her head slowly and smiled, "Good evening." She said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"What are you doing Bella?" Hermione answered in greeting.

"Mmmm come to see you and my child." She answered stretching slightly and leaning back into the couch. "I know she's asleep so I'll see her for breakfast."

"Bella-" Hermione was exasperated now, she had left Bella that morning very clearly that her coming to the house was not an option.

"Pet-" She retorted, her wand casually rolling along her fingertips as she idly played with it. "Aren't you going to offer me some tea?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "After all I am being treated as a guest in my own home it seems."

"I'll get you some coffee." Hermione said getting some cups and turning on the kettle. "You can't just come over Bella. It-" What it was Hermione didn't get to say because in that moment Bella's arms were around her and her lips closed over Hermione's. She pushed against Bella's shoulders to no purchase; she was pinned helplessly between Bella and the counter.

"Don't shut me out Pet." Bella whispered into the hungry kiss, her hands pulled desperately at the shorts Hermione had worn to bed. In a moment they were down around her ankles, Bella's hands pushed Hermione's legs apart and slipped between her folds in one fluid motion. Hermione's knees buckled slightly at the contact, her slick folds gave away her desire for the dark witch who was now thrusting her fingers at a violent pace causing Hermione to gasp and dig her nails into her wife's back. "You're mine." Bella growled adding a third finger; she enjoyed the feeling of stretching her wife, the delicious tight walls closing against her fingers. "Not Andy's, not even Maia's, mine." She hissed thrusting harder. Hermione was certain she was going to pass out if Bella continued her unforgiving pace. "My own mudblood." She whispered, "Say you're mine." She hissed, her mouth closing over her favourite sensitive spot on Hermione's neck, the spot that drove her wife into peels of giggles and shivers when she bit it. Hermione moaned trying to fight the words as Bella quickened her pace. "Say it or I leave you wanting." Bella said starting to push harder enjoying the feel of Hermione's hips betraying her, her body proving how much she wanted and needed Bella to fuck her.

Hermione shook her head and Bella pulled her fingers away immediately. "Such a stubborn little muddy." She said shaking her head, "Such a tease."

She frowned at Bella's words; it was rare that Bella called her anything like that, her body was screaming in protest to Bella's pause and removal of the delicious full feeling between her legs. "Bella-" She whispered pleading trying to move back towards Bella's hand. "Don't-don't call me those things." She said gently.

A growl rose from Bella's throat as she pulled Hermione tightly against her and they were gone without so much as a soft crack to awaken the rest of the household. They landed with a muffled thud, Hermione did not recognize the place at all, immediately Bella was on her again pushing her back towards a black veiled bed. "My delicious little pet." She cooed closing her mouth over Hermione's again. Her hand returned between Hermione's legs as they landed on the bed. A smile graced her lips when she felt her wife's back arch up off the bed trying to get closer to her hand, trying to feel her deeper, to feel more of her. "So delicious." Bella mumbled against her ear, "So sweet." Hermione whimpered as Bella kissed down her arm, her tongue brushing over the gold tattoo on Hermione's arm.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning stiff and sore. She stretched slowly and looked around the unfamiliar room. She was alone, Bella had disappeared into the mammoth house, Hermione's eyes cast around the room, it was dark wood with green and silver tapestries and black wall hangings. This was Black Manor, Hermione knew it, knew the smell of the old home. She pushed the bed hangings back and slipped out of the bed. She didn't have her wand, Andromeda would be awake and so would Maia, she looked at the fireplace; the floo powder pot was empty. She pushed at the door and found it was locked. She pushed it again and swore. "Bella?" She called against the heavy door; she tried to open the door with wandless magic to no avail. "Bella!" She shouted getting annoyed now. What the actual bloody hell was going on? She shoved the door bruising her hip in the process. She tried the door to the bathroom and found it was open, unfortunately there was no door that led to the hallway.

She paced the floor growing more annoyed with each passing moment. An elf brought her a tray of food but said nothing when she was questioned. She tried the windows and found they too were sealed with magic. She had given up shouting for Bella to open the door, the figures in the portraits watched her quizzically but did not answer her when she tried to speak to them. An hour after she had woken the door opened and Bella appeared.

"What the bloody hell is going on Bella?" Hermione said standing up from the chair she had been occupying to push past Bella and go out onto the landing. "Where have you been? You locked me in that bloody room for an hour." Her wife frowned in confusion and looked from Hermione to the door.

"I left it open." Bella said moving to inspect the door still frowning and then sighed. "Sorry, the house has fail safes put in place, I thought I had reset them all." She pushed the door again and tapped it with her wand muttering a spell. "Try it now." Her voice was a picture of innocence.

Hermione went into the room and shut the door, this time the door gave way when she tried it. "There I think that is all of them but still, best to not wander into the depths of the house without myself or Andromeda with you."

"I-Bella what is going on?" Hermione said looking around on the brightly lit landing.

"Nothing, the house is done. I-well I wanted to surprise you but-well it's done we can move in now." She said stepping back and smiling as if this had been the plan all along.

"Bella-" Hermione began only to be quieted by Bella's sad expression.

"The house is big enough Hermione so-so you can still punish me but-I" She held the banister, "I can't go without seeing my child. You can monitor everything about me but I can't-I can't go another day without her Hermione."

Hermione swallowed over the lump in her throat and nodded. Bella was right, she couldn't use their child as some sort of prized carrot that she kept dangling in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the sake of not weighing down the story with arguments, the following chapter takes place two weeks after the first chapter. Andromeda and Bella are not getting along and the fighting between them is getting worse. Bella has not been in the bedroom with Andy and Hermione and has been sleeping in the guestroom.  
**

* * *

 _She stared at the grey stone walls of her cell, the loud roar of the wind and waves crashed in around her. The only thing she could be grateful for was that at times it could drown out the screams of the other prisoners. She scratched her nails along the floor, they would be along soon to cut them down again; she could never have long nails here. There was another loud crash against her outer wall; small amounts of sea water sprinkled her floor. The walls suffocated her as she pressed her hands against them. She could count the bricks in her room in under a minute; she knew the stains on the ceiling, the one that looked like a rabbit and the one that looked like a tree with a face. She spoke a lot to the tree stain, the rabbit one mocked her. She sometimes threw bits of food towards the rabbit to cover it up but in the damp the food fell again and became snacks for the rats. She hung off the cell bars at times, her arms stretching out to catch a guard; she always earned a hard smack to the knuckles for it but she liked the taste of blood._

 _She laughed when they brought him in, the great Auror Black. He was laughing as they threw him in the cell; Bella smirked and soon joined in the laughter to add to the cacophony of sounds that filled the air. What an insane duet they made in the depths of Azkaban, his laughter her screams, her moans of pain to his screams of terror. Sometimes she sang, in the quiet of the night, it would quiet those around her who had lost themselves to the waking nightmare of their lives. She would see him watching her, his black eyes regarding her as she sang. It was an old song, one long forgotten by all but the most ancient of families. They whispered in the darkness to one another, swears mostly, cursing one another for disagreements of childhood. It kept them sane, it gave them hope that they would get out. He knew he wasn't guilty and she knew that she would eventually be freed for the greater good._

 _Really it hadn't been her fault when they put that guard next to her cell, what was she supposed to do? He had reached for her, had wanted to see her disrobed and humiliated. Of course it had been stricken from all records, the disgrace of an Azkaban guard trying to take advantage of a high security prisoner. She had enjoyed pulling the chain around his neck, tightening it as she heard his bones crunch under her strength. The other prisoners had cheered her on as she bit hard into the side of his face, his blood dripping down her chin as she spat his flesh to the ground. Another year had been added to her sentence for misbehavior and the guard had been reassigned permanently to a little village near the Cotswold's._

Little puffs of air rose from her mouth in the cold air; it mixed with the smoke from her fag as she blew it out slowly. She stamped her feet to stay warm, Hermione refused to let her smoke indoors. She shook her head at the memories that invaded her thoughts. The soul mender had called them intrusive thoughts and to entertain them until they faded; Bella had called her an idiot and left the office refusing to return. She drew slowly on the fag again staring into the woods near the cottage; it had been premature to demand the family move to Black Manor. Andromeda had flat out refused which led to a row with Hermione and ended with Maia crying and Bella slamming the door and storming out to the garden for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Fag in hand she drew her wand and walked through the garden gate and into the woods of the island, the old tune on her lips as she blasted a tree nearby. She was pleased watching the wood splinter on the trunk. Maybe she would build Maia a tree house or a maze like she had made for Andromeda. She flicked her fag down and headed to edge of the island. Nobody followed her, she liked it that way.

Hermione sank into the couch and peered at Andromeda through her sheet of hair; the copy of her wife sat opposite and frowned. "And now?" She inquired before Hermione brushed back her hair and laid her head back.

"And now she is going to go off and destroy the end of the island, go and get drunk and get thrown in jail again." Hermione said in a defeated and exhausted laugh that quickly gave way to despair as she hastily wiped away tears. "I can't anymore Andy I can't." Her voice wavered.

Andromeda sighed and closed her hands over Hermione's rather cold ones before pressing them to her lips to warm them. "I think we need a change Angel, from everything. This house, that house, this country…" Andromeda trailed off for a moment. Her eyes fell on the dark figure standing in the doorway, snow on her cloak and on her hair.

"From me?" Bella said in a voice as cold as the weather.

"That is not what I mean and you know it Bella." Andromeda retorted. Hermione's body tensed up and braced for another argument between the two women.

"Ah but that's what you meant wasn't it. Take Hermione and the baby, get away for a while, let me sort through my shit? Play the hero will we?"

Andromeda removed her hands from Hermione's and rubbed over her face in a tired manner. "No Bella, I mean for all of us to get away. There is too much here. Too much baggage."

Bella stepped into the light from the fireplace, her black eyes glowing from the orange and red flames. "My baggage?"

"For Merlin's sake Bella why must everything be a competition with you?" Andromeda stood exasperated. "You know what Bella, I'll leave. There, you can have your happy life, without me and you will see how quickly you fuck it up because Bella I love you but you're throwing away this family with both hands and you don't deserve any of it." The words came out in a rush before she could stop them. Bella looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Fuck you Andy; you had your time to raise a family and to be with that mudblood. You have a family why did you have to go and take mine?"

"Take them? Take them?" Andromeda began, her face looking murderous, her voice growing in volume, "It's thanks to me you have them at all you ungrateful-" What she was going to say was cut off by Maia who was standing on the stairs.

"Bad Mommy! Bad!" She said pointing her finger at Andromeda and walking over to push against her legs. "Bad Mommy."

"That's right kitten." Bella said lifting Maia into her arms, a wicked smile played on her lips as she brushed a kiss to Maia's curls. "Bad Mommy. But it's ok, Mama's here now."

"Knock it off Bella." Hermione said disgusted by her wife's behavior before following Andromeda upstairs. She had seen the angry tears in Andromeda's eyes as she stormed from the room, spells floating on her fingertips that she couldn't cast at Bella because she was holding the baby.

"Andy-" Hermione began but was quieted when she saw the bag on the bed. "No-" She said pulling the bag away. Andy sighed and returned it to the bed.

"Don't make it harder for me Angel."

"No you're not leaving." The words stuck in Hermione's throat. "Please."

"I'll be at Cissy's if you need me. Dora's at mine now with the boys and it's crazy there." She wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"No-no please. Please." Hermione fingers clutched the bag. "I'll come with you."

Andromeda looked devastated in that moment, "You can't my Love."

"Don't you want me?" The words were whispered painfully.

"I do my beautiful girl but that." She indicated the tattoo on Hermione's arm. "That binds you to Bella before it binds you to me."

Hermione pulled the bag again, "You're not leaving."

"I have to. For a little while at least alright. Just a little while." She left her packing to embrace Hermione. In moments she was gone, she wasn't a fool, she had seen what Bella was capable of, had seen what Bella had shown her in her mind moments before. She would get Hermione out she just needed a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_She grimaced at the pain; she refused to cry out though. She looked around and watched the others cradle their newly branded arms. Their tender touches against the flesh as the blood dripped slowly to the floor. She glanced at her arm, the piece of wood cut deep mixing the ebony ink with the blood of her arm and Tom's. The moment he finished and the wand sealed the mark Bella's arm felt as if it were on fire as the magic moved through her body. She could see the lines moving through her veins, the darkness pulsing through her body. She flexed her arm carefully, closing and opening her fist testing the tension brought by the delicious cuts. He had pulled her into his bed that night, the first time it had ever happened. Rodolphus had encouraged her, enjoyed the status of his wife sleeping with the dark lord. She had come home angry, bruises on her skin, bite marks along her thighs and arms. She told Rodolphus she would never do it again but in the end she succumbed to his power. Over and over Bella found herself being pulled into his chambers after a raid or killing. She grew to like it, the power it gave her, the pain she associated with it. Her fingers would ghost over the scars and cuts that she refused to heal. It was beautiful, those days under his protection. Before-before it was over, before Regulus died, before she had watched the light leave his eyes, before he raped her in his chambers as punishment for having a blood traitor of a cousin. Before she let him beat her and she apologized for what Regulus had done. She hated his bed after that, his touches; she buried her feelings so deep that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't see what she truly felt when she decided to defect to the other side._

* * *

Gentle touches on her arm pulled her from her thoughts, she glanced down at her daughter; the tiny fingers moved along the blackened tattoo. Bella studied the movements as her daughter wound her fingers along the snake's body. "Good snake." Maia whispered to the snake pulling Bella further from her thoughts. The small girl smiled up at her mother.

"Is it?" Bella asked moving her arm slightly so Maia could see more of it.

"Mama's snake." Maia said patting the mark.

"Mmhmm." Bella agreed.

"Maia's snake." Maia said patting it again.

"Mmm." Bella commented as an owl flew in with the Daily Prophet. "Why your snake?" Bella asked unfolding the paper.

Maia hissed and then laughed; Bella's hand froze over the paper. She regained her composure quickly and smiled, "Shall mama buy you a snake then of your own?"

Maia's beautiful eyes widened and she nodded pulling at Bella's hand. A trip to the shops for a present was something that Maia already knew was a great treat at the tender age of just three.

Bella smiled down at Maia, her innocent face grinning up at her. She was such a perfect child; Bella stroked her fingers along her daughter's cheek. She walked slowly with Maia to the floo, "Come, hold tight and Mama will take you."

* * *

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, Bella who was very experienced at holding Maia in the floo stepped out gracefully and immediately waved her wand to clean them both. Tom the barkeep looked surprised to see Bella with the child without Hermione in tow or Andromeda.

"Come Maia, one doesn't linger in grates like filth." The small replica of Bella looked over at Tom and smiled giving him a little wave. Tom returned the smile and winked. He always gave her biscuits with her tea when they ate lunch there. The small fingers clasped around Bella's as they headed to the back of the pub. Tom watched them disappear and frowned slightly, Bella's comment had not gone unnoticed. Damn Blacks always thinking they are better than everyone. He liked the little one but she'd grow up to be just like her mother with comments like that. Perhaps she'd be more like Ms. Hermione than Ms. Bellatrix. He went back to wiping the bar remembering a time when Bellatrix had been little and had waved to him and smiled.

Bella and Maia went past all the shops in Diagon Alley and instead turned down the darkened area of Knockturn Alley. Maia's eyes were wide taking in the new location; she had never come down this way before with any of her mothers. "Come love." Bellatrix called when Maia had slowed to look at a troll foot in the window of an apothecary. "We can look at that in a bit." She then lifted the girl into her arms and carried her into Borgin and Burkes. The little bell above the door tinkled when they entered the shop. "Mustn't touch anything in here poppet." Bella whispered and then pressed a kiss to Maia's ear.

Maia walked cautiously around the shelves; her hands laced together whispering, 'No touch, no touch.' Bella's attention stayed on the child as Mr. Burke greeted her and then went into the back room to retrieve her order.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bella asked examining the phial of green liquid.

"Of course I am sure." Mr. Burke answered as if he were offended by the question. "Just mind that you only use two drops at a time. Anything more and well…" He left it at that to Bella's nod.

"Mama." Maia called out from her position, her little finger pointed at a skull on the shelf out of her reach. "No touch mama."

"No touch indeed." She said nodding to Mr. Burke again before going over to what had caught Maia's attention. She lifted Maia into her arms for the child to get a closer look at the ruby encrusted skull.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Bella whispered, her daughter nodded awestruck by the glimmer of the skull.

"She has good taste." Mr. Burke said coming over to stand with them sensing the possibility of a sale.

"Indeed she does though I think it's a bit advanced for a three year old." Bella said shifting Maia to her other arm.

"I can keep the piece for you until she is older if you'd like." Mr. Burke said removing the skull and holding it up to Maia for her touch. She ran her fingers over it and laughed in delight. "It's quite a unique piece, owned by Merlin himself they say."

"Do they?" Bella said unimpressed. "Perhaps another day." She said moving towards the exit, Maia turned in her arms, her fingers reaching out for the skull.

"Come poppet, we're going to get your snake." Bella's change of topic changed Maia's attention into wanting her snake and leaving the ruby skull behind they left the shop with a bow from Mr. Burke.

* * *

Hermione was not impressed when three hours later Bella appeared in the floo with Maia, a new baby snake in a carrier box. Maia carefully lifted the little red and yellow snake from the holder and held it out for Hermione's inspection. "My snake Mummy, my snake." She said hoisting it up towards Hermione's face. "Where's Ammy?" She asked looking for Andy. "Ammy?" She called for Andy walking away from her silent parents. "Where Ammy?" She asked turning back to look at the two women. Hermione crossed her arms glaring at Bella.

"Ammy is at Auntie Cissy's." Bella said walking over to the child, "Come let's put Ernie upstairs in your room. He's had such a long day." Bella stayed in the nursery with Maia until it was her bathtime. She handed her over to Tinkie and descended the stairs to have a stony silent supper with her wife.

"You could have told me you were going to the shops. I was-" Hermione began the moment Bella sat.

"You were what? Worried out of your mind? Sick with tension? Spare me please she wanted a present so I took her to the shops." Bella said pouring herself a glass of water. Alcohol was not present and her head was pounding. She sipped the water and eyed Hermione.

"Something like that." Hermione said in a tired voice. Andromeda had been gone for over a week now, she missed her.

"You can just go see her you know." Bella quipped in disgust, "You miss her so much."

"Stay out of my head Bella."

"I don't need to invade your mind to see what rolls off of you in waves." Bella said stabbing at the carrot on her plate.

"What the bloody hell Bella? You sent her away, you made her leave." The words caught in Hermione's throat. The arguments had been so heated that Hermione sent Maia to Tonks for the night during one fight.

Bella's palm smacked against the table, the china rattled slightly from the force. "I am not having this fight again Hermione. She overstepped."

"No she was there for us when you-" Her cheeks reddened and she glared, "When you left." She spat out the words, "When you loved your firewhiskey and your whores more than us."

Bella rose and sent her chair crashing to the ground, she was on Hermione in a second reminding the witch just how powerful her wife was. "I never had a whore." She whispered backing Hermione into the wall. "I don't need a whore to warm my bed." Her fingers wrapped into the brown curls. "If you wanted a good girl who always comes home though like a faithful puppy you married the wrong sister." She pulled her lover's hair for a moment to make her cry out before she released Hermione's hair and stepped back, a smirk on her lips. "Ah but you knew that when you bound yourself to me. You love my reputation and all the power and hatred that comes with it. You love how I can snap my fingers and make everything you love disappear." She brushed back a stray curl from Hermione's shoulder, "Ah, but then it isn't fun anymore is it? It's not a scandal anymore." She said this in her fake pouty voice. "Nobody is shocked now; nobody is trying to part us." She stepped again into Hermione's space. "Does it make you sad? Should I go back to being such a despicable witch for you to save?"Her fingers traced slowly along Hermione's jaw and then she whispered, "Shall I show you again how dark my thoughts can get?"

Tears blurred Hermione's vision, this was not Bella, this was not the woman she married, the woman she loved beyond all reason. This was…this was Bellatrix Lestrange talking. She shivered slightly from the whispers.

In a moment more of Bella holding Hermione against the wall she suddenly seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked at Hermione confused. She looked at her fallen chair, her wife breathing hard as if trying to control tears. She straightened, her fingers dropping from her wife's beautiful face, taking a step back she looked down at her own shaking hands. "Pet…"

Hermione pushed herself from the wall and walked past her not speaking as she headed for their bedroom. She intended to ward her door that night once more; Bella had not shared her bed since her return to the cottage.

* * *

 _"There are spells we could do Andy. I've read about them." Bella whispered against her sister's neck, her fingers brushing along her inner thigh. "Spells that would save us."_

 _Andy felt as if she were drowning in her sister's words, her body still burning from their love making._

 _"But how Bella? We're-we didn't-" Her words were cut off by Bella's lips, her tongue slipping in slowly making Andromeda's head spin from the gentle kiss. She moaned into the kiss, the gentle pushing from Bella pushed her legs open slowly once more._

 _"It's just a spell Andromeda." Bella whispered after she broke the kiss off. Her hips resting between Andromeda's legs, slight movements made as she thrust slowly forward eliciting another moan. "Just a little spell." She felt Andromeda moan and nod; she smiled as she retrieved the wand quickly and murmured the incantation._

 _"I want her to look like you." Andromeda replied when she felt Bella enter her gently. Her heart fluttered to feel Bella's laugh against her neck._


	4. Chapter 4

She stole quietly through the hallways, her cloak made a soft swishing sound as she moved in the familiar darkness following her host. The candles illuminated little of the dreary pictures and other wall hangings. They arrived at the end of a long hallway, little flickers of light came into view the deeper they went into the ancient house. She clung to her companions hand; the hushed whispers from the portraits followed their footsteps as they moved closer to their goal. On more than one occasion a jet of light left Andromeda's wand to silence a portrait giving an angry shout about her blood traitor status or Hermione's mudblood origins. When they were safely behind a golden lit door Andromeda turned and frowned at her.

"Hermione, you can't be here."

Hermione swallowed hard, her cloak dripping loudly onto the wood floor, her curls clung to her forehead. "I- Please, I had to see you. I-"

Andromeda's dark eyes, so much like Bella's, surveyed her in silence and waited for her to continue. She was very aware of the ramifications of her lovers appearance in the middle of the night during a winter storm. Her eyes closed for a moment at Hermione's words, she had missed the girl so much. Her days spent idly in the old Black Manor blasting portraits from the walls or visiting her daughter and grandchildren.

"And what of Bella?" Andromeda asked holding out her hand to take the wet cloak from Hermione's shoulders. The woman shivered slightly from the chill that always seemed to hang in the house.

"Away." Hermione answered not meeting Andromeda's gaze.

"Away?" She set down her wand and then opened the door to the bathroom; the bright lights were a stark contrast to the dim room with rose lighting. "Come." She directed now pulling Hermione towards the bathroom, the mammoth tub filling as they entered. Andromeda made quick work of removing Hermione's wet clothing and leaving it in a pile to drip a muddy puddle on the white marble flooring.

"So Bella is away and you came to me?" Andromeda asked helping Hermione into the bath before kneeling next to it and sponging hot water onto Hermione's back.

"I would come to you every night if only you'd ask." Hermione said defensively.

Andromeda sighed and continued pouring hot water over the cold skin of the girl's shoulders. "You are not bound to me as you are to her dearest heart. It is a life bond you share with her."

Hermione drew her knees up to her chest, "She's different, she's-" tears stung at Hermione's eyes.

The warm water began to seep into the cold skin. "She's not- She's-"

"She's Bellatrix Lestrange I think." Andromeda finished and rubbed her hand slowly up and down Hermione's back to spread the warmth through her body.

Hermione felt her throat tighten up at the words, she hadn't wanted to say that to anyone but knew that if anyone would understand it would be Andromeda. The women remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts as Andromeda continued to wash Hermione's body in the warm water. Finally when she felt the skin resembling normal she held a towel to wrap her lover in.

She led Hermione to her bed, the drapes were the thinnest silk Hermione had ever seen, it felt like water on her fingertips as she helped her tie them back. The duvet was thick and the perfect guard against the cold of the house, once she was laying under the blanket she sighed in relief to have Andromeda's arms slip around her. Her heart sped up a little at the soft circles that Andromeda traced along her stomach.

"Is this your old bedroom?" Hermione asked, she relaxed more and more into the soft touches, her lips found Andromeda's for a moment before her fingers entwined into her hair.

"It is." Soft kisses peppered along Hermione's neck. "Why?"

"It smells like you." Hermione whispered, she had always loved Andromeda's scent and Bella's for that matter.

Andromeda laughed at the remark, "Does it now?"

Hermione flushed slightly and then nodded, "Like jasmine and ink and parchment."

"Mmmm the scent of a scholar is it?" There was a gentle tease that lifted Andromeda's voice as Hermione kissed her mouth. The kisses started gently until finally neither could resist the other. In a swift motion Andromeda lay over Hermione, her mouth not leaving Hermione's as she gently nudged her legs apart with her own. Soft little whimpers escaped the kisses as fingers slipped longingly between her legs. With her own hand Hermione guided Andromeda to her entrance, her hips raised slightly to push herself onto the slender fingers. Their kiss grew wilder and became punctuated with soft 'I love yous' and 'please'

"I can't." Andromeda answered the pleas breathlessly, Hermione's body pulled into her own as tightly as she could. "I-" She was aching all over, she longed to take her that way, to have her the way Bella had her.

"It's-it's just a spell." Hermione breathed, her mouth desperately seeking more contact with Andromeda's skin, her teeth biting down onto her shoulder. "Please, please my love."

Andromeda pulled back from her to stare at her, her eyes black with lust, she called her wand soundlessly, her eyes refusing to look away from the beautiful creature beneath her. Hermione heard the spell whispered into the darkness, silver light erupted from the tip of Andromeda's wand surrounding them before falling back towards them to sink into their skin.

A soft gasp escaped their lips from the first contact; their trembling bodies clung to one another with each thrust. With each passing moment their movements became more erratic and desperate. The final push into oblivion left them panting for breath, their bodies wrapped together as the spell faded from the room.

Hermione left before dawn, she wasn't sure when Bella would return but she was not in the mood to answer questions about where she had been. Andromeda had not wanted her to go, their kisses turning into more than kisses several times before finally she had to release her. Hermione had wrapped herself in Andromeda's cloak, the scent made her feel safe, the whispered promise of another night hung between them like the sweetest of secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Updated the chapter, hopefully the writers block is gone.  
**

* * *

The storm rose up around them, Bella lay listening to it gain in strength; she hated storms, the wind howling nonstop, the way it screamed around the house and shook the windows. Even in her parents home the storms seemed to echo around the mammoth rooms and halls. She waited for it to die down, the flash of lightening struck down mercilessly to chase all the shadows from the bedroom. The thunder roared overhead and she heard Hermione cry out. She left her bed and padded slowly down the hall, if Bella hated storms, Hermione was positively terrified of them.

"Pet?" Bella said gently pushing open the door, Hermione sat on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. Few things made Hermione cry like the sound of thunder that could end the world. She had told Bella once of the time she had spent with Ron and Harry in the forest. The non-stop rain of winter that threatened to ripe the tent away; how they had woken with all their things in nearly a meter of water; the time they had rushed outside to tie the tent back down with lightening overhead. "Are you alright?"

Hermione took a ragged breath and then shook her head; she shivered slightly as the thunder rolled overhead.

"I can get Andromeda if you'd-" Bella paused, her heart ached to ask the question, "if you'd rather." She ventured further into the room; she took Hermione's silence to mean that she would rather have Bella.

"Stay with me." Hermione whispered in a hoarse voice. Bella nodded and reached the bed as her lover slid back and pulled the blankets to make room. For a moment the only sounds in the room were the rustling of the blankets and the arrangement of bodies to envelope one another.

The familiar path of their arms and legs trailed and traveled around each other, Hermione's head resting in the crook of Bella's neck, Bella's curls covering her wife in safety. The scent of Bella tickled Hermione's nostrils as she pressed a soft kiss against the Azkaban tattoo; her fingers slowly twisting around the black curls that hid her face. Bella pressed a gentle kiss into Hermione's soft hair, the warm breath of her wife against her neck lulling her into moving her hands slowly up and down her back. She waited and moved her hands until she felt Hermione's breath fall deep and even. She kissed her again, her words whispered against the soft skin. "I love you." The words reached Hermione in her dreams and a small smile found her lips.

When Hermione awoke she was alone, Bella's side of the bed was cold; a small pang of guilt filled her chest. "Oh Bella." She whispered, her fingers trailing over the ruffled spot in the sheets. The sun was shining now, cold and bright with winter; there was no sign there had even been a storm. The snow in the garden was now just slush; Hermione frowned at the sight, they should go to the markets this year. Maia would love it. She drew on her clothes slowly and headed towards the nursery, she was spending the day with her mother and Maia to see an early Christmas ice skating show. She had extended the offer to both Andromeda and Bella but Bella had declined, there was only so much Muggle she could handle. Andromeda was keen to go with Teddy and James and met them at the show, Muggle things did not phase her and she had tried to encourage Bella to come along; again she declined stating that was why Andromeda was wife number 2 to save her from such things.

* * *

Bella was with Cissy for lunch, her sister was eager to tell her all about the new child due in the family; while her sister was not overly fond of her son's wife she was pleased beyond reason with the coming birth. The scroll landed with a bang onto the table, a black ribbon on it denoting an emergency. She ripped it open and quickly scanned the words before rising from the table. "Dora-" She choked out and thrust the paper at Cissy. She couldn't breathe, her chest felt as though it were being crushed under the weight of the words. All at once the world around her lost colour and focus, she felt Cissy's hand grip her as she began to fall. Her sister's voice sounded like an echo and in an instant the world rushed in with colour and noise and Andy was there in front of her crying, Hermione was speaking to the aurors in their uniforms. Bella's eyes focused on their brass fastenings on the cloaks.

She blinked, her mind not catching the words that were being said, sick burning bile filled her throat. This was wrong this was all wrong, who were these Aurors? Where was Birch-Lock and Vance? The noise was almost too much, she could see Hermione's lips moving and people staring at them. Her hands dug into Andy's shoulders as if to anchor them to the spot, Narcissa's blonde hair stood out in the sea of people. Dora, her Dora- grey coloured Bella's vision again, dust seemed to fill the air around them as a piece of rubble fell and they were ordered back. Bella finally caught sight of what was making everyone gasp in horror. Above them, illuminating the darkening winter afternoon, was the mark, his mark, burning brightly in the sky, the sick greenish colour lightening up their faces.

It felt like hours had passed before Bella spotted Birch-Locke in the crowd of Aurors, everyone was running about and shouting orders, she prised her fingers from Andromeda's grip and walked over to her former boss. "Bellatrix." He said nodding his head, "I am on it; we have leads right now being followed up. Best we can tell is Auror Potter and her team went missing around four this morning after a routine check." She couldn't find her voice so she nodded, her eyes barely registering Hermione coming to stand near her. Her eyes flickered up to the mark over and over again, her right hand squeezing her left arm leaving red marks against the tattooed flesh.

By nightfall there was no news, the leads were still being followed. The debris had been cleared away from the house and the fires extinguished. It had come as little relief when no bodies or for that matter survivors were found among the ruins. Hermione had taken the children to the cottage and Bella had conjured a blanket to wrap around Andromeda's shoulders. "We'll find her." She whispered into Andromeda's ear. Her sister, their quarrel forgotten leaned back into Bella's arms and nodded. "I swear it." Bella tightened her arms around the shaking figure. "Go with Hermione now, go home. I'll be there soon." She said gently to Andromeda's objections.

"I want- I want to be here if-" Her voice thick with emotion, "Bella-" She whispered before turning into her arms. "Find her Bella-please." Bella's chin rested on top of Andromeda's hair as she mouthed for Hermione to come over.

"Take her home. I'm going to stay here with Birch. I'll owl you the moment I hear something."

She felt Andromeda protest and gently led her to Hermione's arms. "Go now with Pet, I'll be there soon." She pressed a soft kiss against Andromeda's forehead. "I love you." She whispered before turning to head back towards the Aurors and Birch. Draco had arrived as well as two other exonerated death eaters. They nodded a silent greeting before standing together to listen to the latest briefing. Hermione watched as each produced their wands and their left arms for examination. Their ties to the dark lord, while forgiven, would never be forgotten by anyone in their world. Bella looked over her shoulder and nodded once to Hermione before her full attention was back on the proceedings. Never in her life had she craved fire whiskey more than this moment. Her eyes fell to the photographs of the missing aurors, Dora's face peering out smiling and then standing at attention. Flyers were, as they stood there, being plastered all over both magical and muggle Britain.

When she had been checked along with her wand she was passed through to examine the building with Draco and Nott. "Looks like the Callows." She said being carefully to only step where the investigators had been. Birch walked with them, his face lit more and more by the mark the deeper they went into the house.

"Naw Bella." Nott said turning over a charred piece of wood. "My money's on Avery."

"Impossible." Bella said crouching down now and moving her fingers over the ashes. "I killed him last year."

"Nice." Nott said in approval. "So the Carrows then."

Bella and Nott vanished in a plume of black smoke before Birch could even comment. He explained to the rest of the aurors that he had approved their leaving of course.

* * *

Nott stood guard outside the door, their old routine so easily picked back up once more except this time it was one of their own on the receiving end. He smiled as he heard the scream come from the small garden shed; he had always loved how Bella could elicit every inch of pain from a victim.

Alecto was suspended from invisible chains as Bella paced slowly back and forth beneath her like a hungry wolf waiting on prey. Blood dripped slowly to the floor in the now silence of the room.

"I'll ask again and then I won't be as nice." Bella said slowly moving her wand in the air while mirrored cuts burned into Alecto's flesh. She hung naked, burns on her body while her clothing lay in ashes under Bella's feet. "Who cast the mark?" Bella's twisted her wand with each word as the cuts dug deeper into the burned skin.

"I-I swear on his name I- I don't know." Alecto screamed begging for death.

Bella sighed deeply, fatigue was seeping into her bones while the shock of Dora being gone was wearing off.

"Too bad." She said in a pouty voice as flames erupted from the cuts once more across Alecto's form. Bella stepped out of the shed to stand by Nott; she took the proffered fag and inhaled gratefully. They had been at it for six hours now. Their position was unplottable and impossible to reach unless you were a death eater. It had been a favourite place of seclusion for the pair over the years to question a variety of wizards and witches.

"You think she knows something?" Nott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No." Bella said, not bothering to hide the disappointment that her questioning had not produced the desired results. "Clean up this mess would you." Bella said finishing off her fag. "Meet me in a few hours, I need to check something out."

"Will do." Nott said with a smile, clean up was his specialty, besides Alecto needed to be reminded of her place before he finished with her.

* * *

Bella took the stairs slowly, each step felt like a lead weight in her soul. The door never felt heavier than it did now as she pushed it open. Andromeda was sitting on the bed, Dora's purple sweater in her hands, Hermione was in the bathroom getting a cloth to wipe Andromeda's face.

"Bella." Andromeda said standing with expectation in her eyes.

Bella closed her eyes and then opened them slowly, her clothing smelled of smoke and blood was flecked here and there. "I-I'm sorry my Angel; I haven't found her yet." Her voice was exhausted and defeated.

Andy sank to the bed, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Bella." She whispered hugging the sweater close.

Bella crossed the distance quickly and hugged Andromeda to her, "I will find her Andy. It's only been a day. Just a day my love. I'll find her."

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Andy said, her tears coming faster and Bella shook her head.

"Hush now, none of that." She said still hugging her. "There's no time for that, I just came to get some pepperups for me and Nott and to see how you were holding up."

Hermione stood in the bathroom doorway holding the cloth.

"Look now here's Pet with a cloth, lay down and I'll be back soon with news." Bella said guiding Andy to lay back onto the bed. "Sleep now." She cooed gently, her fingers removing the stopper from the blue potion beside the bed. "Sleep for me now and I'll come as soon as I can." Andromeda shuddered from her tears as she downed the phial's contents. The effects were almost instantaneous.

"Where's Maia?" Bella asked holding out her hand for the cloth to wipe Andromeda's face.

"With my parents. Teddy and James too."

Bella nodded, "Keep them there until we know what is happening. Close the floo off and don't let anyone in."

"Bella-"

"No one comes into this house." Her voice demanding, her eyes black and burning into Hermione's brown ones. "I don't care if it is your long lost cousin from Sri Lanka they don't enter this house."

"Yes Bella." Hermione said sitting down to brush back one of Andromeda's curls.

"I'll be away a few days, four at the most I should think."

Hermione nodded, she didn't ask where Bella was going.

"Did you find out anything?" Her voice hopeful.

Bella looked at her for a moment to gauge what she should reveal. "I know who it isn't." was all she volunteered. Before Hermione could say another word she was gone, the smell of smoke still hung in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Please read the previous chapter it has been updated to a much longer entry.** _

* * *

_A month had gone by, Andromeda waited everyday for Bella's return. The owls came sporadically at best and it left her feeling alone and so isolated in her parent's home. Bella had promised to save her, promised to make it all alright. Her fingers pressed to her stomach as she stared in the mirror, her heart pounded in her chest and she heard a knock on the door. To her relief it was Gideon, her best friend from school; she had dearly loved him and while his family was pureblood they were not on the same level as the most ancient and noble house of Black. Gideon was still popular as was his twin Fabian, both flamboyant and wonderful in their potion making._

 _"My dear girl I was so happy to get your owl but…well surprised by what you wanted me to buy. Don't tell me suddenly the Black family fortunes have run out." He said pulling a phial from his robes._

 _Andromeda shushed him and quickly sealed the room and put up a silencing charm. "I can't let anyone know you fool." She said hugging him hello and then taking the phial. "How long does it take before we know?"_

 _"An hour." He replied sitting down on a chair in the corner of her mammoth bedroom. "Andy-" He hesitated, "What's your family going to say if- well if it comes out that you are?"_

 _Andromeda pulled the stopper and quickly pierced her finger to add the drops of blood. "It won't matter." She whispered resealing it and setting it down on the bedside table._

 _"Because you've fallen in love and that is what matters at the end of the day?" The red haired young man said as he selected a chocolate from the large box on the side table._

 _"No because Bella will keep me safe."_

 _Gideon nearly choked on the chocolate, "Bella- Bella would sooner kill the father of that child and then you before she protected you." He cleared his throat quickly when he realised that Andromeda was not playing along like she usually did. "Oh…oh" He said realizing suddenly all at once why Andromeda had needed the test in secret. "It's Bella's." His eyes fell to the phial. "Oh Merlin Andromeda…" He set the piece of chocolate down, his mouth suddenly sour._

 _"Oh don't get all judgmental you know for a fact it's the done thing in families like ours, besides." Andy said before chewing on her thumbnail for a moment. "I love her."_

 _Gideon swallowed, everyone knew about the Black sisters in school, you couldn't go near Andromeda without risking the wrath of Bellatrix. Of course a few boys had tried but- well Gideon still had several scars to prove he had learned the lesson quickly. "Andy-" He looked around the room and cast his own silencing spell. "Why- why in the world would you do that spell with her? Don't you know what she does- what she is?"_

 _Andromeda held up her hand, she knew the rumors, knew the whispers about what Bellatrix and her lot of companions got up to. Gideon didn't know Bella, not really he just knew the Bella everyone else knew, the one that scared people. Bella, her Bella was gentle and kind and held her did kind things for her, protected her from their mother. They sat together for a while and Gideon tried to bring it up again, he apologized but then told Andromeda if she could tell him anything it would be a really big help. She frowned in confusion and told him that Bella was away with her husband and she didn't know when she was going to return. "I assume she'll come immediately if-" Her eyes fell to the potion. What if Bella didn't come back right away? What if her 'mission' kept her away for too long. Andromeda's chest felt tight as the hour neared._

 _"Just come to a meeting Andromeda, hear what Dumbledore has to say and if you don't like it then come home and go merrily on your way to teas and balls and everything else the rich do to bury their heads in the sand and pretend there isn't a war coming."_

 _"War, there isn't a war." She shook her head, "Just stupid propaganda to try and make the privileged feel guilty for the poor. Please Gideon you know I hate to talk about this kind of thing."_

 _He held up his hands in surrender and then tapped his watch. Andromeda picked up the phial and pulled the stopper. The moment the clear liquid turned purple she felt as though the floor had fallen out from beneath her. Her hands trembled as she checked the phial's date, tears filled her eyes. "It worked." She whispered covering her mouth and then hugging Gideon tightly. "It worked, it worked." He did not share in his friend's enthusiasm._

* * *

 _She stood looking down at the water, the scaly white hands reached up to drag the screaming man beneath the black depths. Her other victim watched screaming in silence, blood poured from his mouth where his tongue had been. Blood stained her hands and her wand as she turned to face him. "Now, dear boy," She took a step closer to him, her boots echoed on the rocks, in the chamber to her right water dripped down to form new deposits that would eventually form another column in this underground tomb. "Did you think I forgot you?" Her laughter bounced off the walls and danced away from them into the unexplored tunnels. A pebble dislodged and fell into the now still water causing it to stir slightly as though a great migration of fish were moving through the water. "You naughty little blood traitor." Tears formed in the man's eyes and he shook his head. "Have you any idea what you've done?" Her free hand flicked and he was pulled into the air and suspended above her. "Do you have any clue what your blood traitoring ways have created?" She brought her hand down and with it his body crumbled to the floor. "What's that?" She said leaning forward to the man's gags. "What was that sorry can't make it out." She laughed again as the man pounded his hands down onto the ground pleading in silence to appeal to her sense of humanity. "Now now, manners dear boy. Come, come get some water and wash away that blood yes?" She stepped back for him to have a path to inch forward. He did not move, his eyes wide with terror._

 _"Come, have some, it's wonderful. It's an underwater spring actually; I promise you've never had anything like it." When he still didn't move she flicked her hand again and he felt his body lift up and move towards the water. "There you go." She said moving her finger so that his head pushed forward and broke the surface for just a moment. When she relaxed her hand again he rose and gasped for breath, his cheeks scratched as the white hands reached up to try and pull him under. "Do you like my pets?" She let him fall back to the bank. "I'm sure you'll recognize some of them. Pretty sure your girlfriend is in there. Now, let's talk shall we? Well I mean, I'll talk you just listen. You're good at that aren't you? Listening I mean, because from what I heard you loved to listen to Andromeda's problems. But now now we wouldn't be here if you had just listened. No, I welcome someone who listens to my precious baby sister; no we're here because you like to talk as well." The smile left her face to be replaced by a cold fury. "You talked her all the way to a rid-x potion." The man's eyes finally showed he understood. "There it is." She had seen it, had seen the glimmer of understanding in his eyes. "I wonder, did you know why she wanted it? What was happening that led you to think you could give that to her? What made you think you could just dissolve something that took months of planning in a . ." As she said each word she made a slashing motion with her wand, crimson stains ran along his stomach and soaked the rocks beneath him. "How dare you give that to any pure blood you piece of filth."_

 _She watched as the blood mingled with the small trickle of water that fed into the underground lake, she saw the movement and the smile returned. "Ah look, it's your girlfriend, I was hoping she'd be the one to welcome you to your new home." Bella stepped higher up onto the rock and began walking down the path that led out of the cavern. She heard the inferi scream in delight as Gideon Prewett was dragged to his death to join his brother Fabian._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Italics represent dreams/memories and are usually Bella's or Andromeda's from the past and what led to the whole breakdown in their relationship. Didn't mean to confuse anyone with that and yes we will see the cave again with Bella.

* * *

Bella sat by the fire staring into the depths as though it held all the answers. Three days, three days she had been searching and nothing. She inhaled slowly; Draco sat across from her with a worried expression on his face. Bella held the smoke for what seemed an impossible amount of time before exhaling and blowing slow rings about her nephew's fair hair. "And you've heard nothing from those idiot friends of yours?"

Draco shook his head and leaned back in the chair, it has been his father's favourite chair when he had been alive. It felt strange sometimes to Draco that he was now the head of the Malfoy family. "Auntie-" He began and then fell silent when his mother and wife entered the study. He gave his wife a tired smile and rubbed his hand on her baby bump. Bella chewed on her thumbnail and stared at the parchment on her lap. She swallowed hard and then sipped her water that she had long forgotten next to her, three days, if it was a death eater Dora was dead-it couldn't be a death eater, they did not play like this; torture yes but for this long. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she swallowed again, she found the list of names blurring in her vision. She hadn't slept, she hadn't been home, she couldn't face her wife and her sister. She had promised Andromeda, promised her she would bring Dora home.

Cissy invited her to stay for supper but she declined; she was meeting Knott in a few hours, he had been looking into a few hiding places that Bella didn't frequent much in their death eater days. She rubbed at her stinging eyes and stood catching the parchment before it fluttered to the floor. "I'll see you in the morning unless I hear something sooner." She said in an afterthought as she headed to the door.

The cold night air did little to renew her senses, she could have used the floo but she had no idea where to go next. She stood at the families apparition point, her mind mentally checking off all the remaining suspects. The Carrows were gone now, Bella reported their deaths as accidental and the Ministry quietly removed them from their wanted list. Other death eaters had been more cooperative in exchange for living; none of them knew anything and none of them would touch the Auror they claimed. She had checked all their marks, all their wands, nothing not even a whisper.

There was a quiet pop beside and Bella turned in surprise to see Hermione standing there.

"What- Pet what are you doing here?"

"Helping." She said holding out a warmer cloak for Bella to put on. "Come, Andromeda is alright she is waiting for news, the kids are with my parents and all the wards are in place."

"No Pet, you-"

Hermione sighed heavily, "I know what you're doing Bella. I know who you are, I married you." She swallowed, "Bella please, I have to do something or else I'll go mad. Birch has already approved it." She added to quell Bella's threat of letting Birch know Hermione was on the case. "I know-" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I saw the Carrow report."

Bella looked up at the clear night sky and shook her head. "I'm a different person when I do these things Pet."

"I know. I won't question you and I won't get in the way but we're wasting time standing here." Hermione held her hand out for Bella to take. She returned her gaze from the stars and looked into her wife's eyes with a sad smile and pulled her in for a hug. They stood that way for a moment before Bella focused on the shack, focused on Voldemort's final resting place.

The charred ruins remained from Bella's adventure there years before as the snow lay thick on the ground here. She had never been here, only heard about it from Harry in their seventh year and the memory he had shared with Dumbledore. She stared around her wanting take a closer look but refrained as Bella didn't even give the remains a glance as they headed around what Hermione assumed was the back of the building. Bella tapped her wand and drew a symbol on the flagstone in the yard to reveal a wooden door; she pulled on the handle to open it up into a dark tunnel that led down into an abyss. "Come." She said starting down the ladder. Hermione quickly stole a glance around before following her wife into the impossibly black pit. The wooden door closed over her head and she knew it had transformed back into a flagstone. The moment the door closed small lights lit up around them illuminating their faces in a golden light. It was an underground series of passages almost like a rabbit warren. Bella turned this way and that to arrive at her destination, Hermione stayed on her heels to avoid being lost in the large cavern.

When they turned the corner Hermione jumped back and gasped, sitting at the table was Fenrir Greyback, who raised his eyebrow at Hermoine's reaction and then smirked.

"Did you bring me a present Bella?" He asked his voice raspy and long out of use.

"That's my wife dog." She spat before taking a seat opposite him and groaning.

He laughed at his joke, "Aww but sharing is caring." He held out his hand to Hermione who was still standing with her back to the wall. A quick burst from Bella's wand had him mummer an apology.

"I'm tired Greyback and not in the mood." Bella said leaning back in the chair and flicking her wand at the bottle of firewhiskey on the shelf. She glanced at Hermione before taking the top off, "For medicinal purposes Pet." She poured a shot into her tea mug and then recorked it sending it back to the shelf. A moment later she had a cup of tea steaming in front of her and one for Hermione.

Hermione slowly approached the table and sat down next to Bella, she could see the remnants of Fenrir's dinner, it appeared to be a raw chicken. There was blood on the plate that he dipped his finger into before licking it clean. Bella threw a napkin at him in disgust. "Please I'd like to keep my whiskey down."

Fenrir laughed and threw the plate towards the wall where it crashed and shattered among several others. "I remember this mudblood." He sniffed the air for a moment and then smiled at her, "Yeah, in the woods, caught you with Harry Potter. Aww is that when love struck Bella? The way I see it I did you a favour in introducing you two." He laughed again, Hermione waited for the blast from Bella's wand but it did not come.

"Something like that." Bella said in a tired voice. "Where's Knott anyway?"

"Out looking for your little princess ain't he? Mind I admire how hard you're working to find her Bella. Always liked that girl, pretty as you and she was never above fucking a wolf." The last word came out in a cry of agony as Bella had thrown him back in his chair and pinned him to the wall.

"Insult my family again and I'll make sure that what was started when we first met is finished."

Hermione swallowed watching Bella tighten her fingers on the wand and then seeing Greyback gasp for breath. "Please Bella." She whispered before seeing Bella give a quick squeeze to her wand before relaxing her hand to let Fenrir slide to the floor.

"I'm going to sleep for a few hours, wake me up when Knott gets here." She said finishing her tea and walking towards the archway; Hermione stood and followed her down another golden lit hallway to a bedroom. She followed Bella inside and watched as her wife cast wards on the door. "He might not have a wand but he's still dangerous. Don't leave this room without me or Knott alright?" She seemed to think for a moment, "Actually, Knott is a pretty nasty piece of work as well, just, stay with me." Hermione nodded and sat on the corner of the bed taking in the room's appearance. Bella tossed her cloak onto a chest and lay down fully clothed, her eyes closing almost immediately. "I'm glad you're here Pet. I've missed you." She said gently as Hermione smiled at her over her shoulder. Bella was asleep within moments.

* * *

 _"What did you do?" Bella asked in a low hiss of a voice. Andromeda sat on a chair crying, her hands on her stomach. The cramps from the potion making her sick. "What did you do?!" Her voice rose as she approached the chair, her hands shook in rage. "Andy!"_

 _Andromeda finally looked up at her, her chest heaving as she tried to speak. "You lied to me." The words barely above a whisper, her heart feeling as though it were being squeezed in a vice. "You- you said you would protect me."_

 _"Everything I do is to protect you, you stupid girl. Who did this? Who put these ideas into your head?" She grabbed the phial of potion and sniffed it; she knew what it was then, knew where it had come from. She had known a fifth year girl to take that potion and knew who she had retrieved it from. "Vomit Andromeda, vomit." She shouted yanking her up and pulling her to the bathroom demanding she throw up the potion contents. Andromeda only cried harder and pushed against Bella's chest to try and get away. They struggled for a few moments before Andromeda finally got out of Bella's grip, red marks up and down her arms._

 _"You lied!" Andromeda shouted, "Everything you said was a lie!"_

 _"I've never lied to you Andy, I would never." Bella said trying to calm her now over hysterical sister._

 _"He told me, he told me everything you've done, everything you do now. What you do, what you get up to with those pureblood idiots and their idea of 'protection'" She raged now, "I'll never, never have a child to be raised with those people. Go ahead, go join Rodolphus and his precious 'Lord' lord of what? Who the hell is he? You're a fool Bella and so is he."_

 _The smack was hard across Andromeda's face; the moment she had struck her Bella regretted it as Andromeda crumpled to the floor. Andromeda's words had hurt, she wasn't like that, like Rodolphus and his lord and master. She just liked the idea of keeping them safe from mudbloods, safe from their ideas of breeding, wasn't that what their parents fought for? Wasn't that why they were proud of being pure bloods?_

 _Bella had returned to apologise that night had wanted to say she would leave it all behind and they would try again but Andromeda was gone. She looked around the room, her things were gone, her bags, everything that made the room Andromeda had disappeared. The beds had been stripped of blankets as though Andromeda had suddenly died and the room needed airing._

 _Her father was on the stairs behind her, she could feel his eyes on her back. "What's-?"_

 _"Your sister is gone, dead to us." And with that he turned and walked towards his office._


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke with a start, it was dark in the room and she wasn't sure where she was for a moment. Her wife was no longer beside her and she looked around and spotted Bella's cloak on the chest and remembered, she was with Bella, in a cavern of sorts. She pulled the blankets up tighter and listened for what had woken her and she heard it; deep in the recesses of the cavern there was a scream as though someone were in a great deal of pain. Hermione gasped and jumped from the bed and then stopped herself, her wand was out but she had promised Bella not to go anywhere in the cavern without her; but what if Bella was hurt? Hermione brushed her hair out of her face and moved towards the door, she was an adult she was not a child; she had taken on some of the darkest witches and wizards of the age and had won. Her fingers touched the cold doorknob as she twisted it to open the door, light flooded from the mammoth hallway into the room; she took a breath and stepped into the light, her eyes wincing slightly from the assault of light. She moved along the wall, her right hand holding her wand tightly as she crept slowly, listening carefully for the screams.

"I'll ask again, who cast the mark?" Bella's voice echoed in the hallway and then a scream followed by Bella laughing. Hermione's hair stood on end at the laugh, the same laugh that had come when Bella had tortured her so many years before. Her mouth was dry and still she pressed forward towards the sounds. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard the victim vomiting and coughing, not unlike what she had done under Bella's masterful hand. She couldn't hear the person speaking but they must have been because Bella was quiet as though she were listening. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She heard Bella ask and then more screams tore through the silence of the warren. The screaming seemed to last for ages until finally the sputtering and coughing came again.

"Bella-" Hermione heard Fenrir's voice but then he fell silent. Hermione stopped moving, was it possible he could hear her moving? She leaned against the wall trying to stay in the shadows.

"He's all yours." Bella said and Hermione heard a door open and Bella's footsteps against the stone. The snarl Hermione heard before the door closed again made her feel sick to her stomach. She backed up slowly to try and retrace her steps before Bella saw her; the footsteps drew closer and paused. She could hear Bella in the kitchen, the clink of glass and another pause as she poured the amber liquid into the tumbler. "I know you're there Pet." She said before Hermione heard her take a sip of the whiskey. "Go back to the room." Being addressed directly made Hermione jump slightly but she did not retreat instead she moved into the light and walked the remaining distance to the kitchen. Bella stood facing the doorway looking at her, her eyes blacker than Hermione had seen them before. Her curls were damp and sticking to her forehead as she sipped from the glass again; she glared at Hermione over the top of her drink. "You really should go back to bed; it's just past two my love." She said with a sigh before she downed the rest of the contents quickly and set the glass in the sink.

"Bella-" Hermione said gently and crossed more distance between them until she was almost able to touch her. "What- what happened?"

Bella leaned against the counter and looked down at her bleeding knuckles that had attracted Hermione's attention. "He likes to bite." She replied before turning on the sink to run her hand under the cold water. "Bloody piece of filth." She cleaned the blood away and then healed the cuts. "There, all better." She said closing the distance between them. "Now, why did you leave the room? Hmm?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" She whispered into her ear, Hermione trembled at the quick contact and turn in Bella's attitude. "Do you know how dangerous we are?" A soft kiss below her jaw and Hermione felt her pulse quicken. Bella's hand slipped beneath Hermione's shirt as she brushed against her stomach, her smiled as Hermione's skin jumped at the feather light touch. "You like it though." Bella's lips trailed to Hermione's, "That's why you couldn't stay in bed." Hermione's only reply was a whimper. "Does it excite you my beautiful girl?" Bella's breath was spiced with the fire whiskey which warmed Hermione's neck, her hand pressed beneath Hermione's skirt and ran up the inside of her thigh. Bella had her answer in Hermione's moan; the warmth between her legs was all Bella needed. "Oh Pet." She said slipping a finger under the fabric rubbing along her opening slowly. Hermione's hips jerked slightly despite the fact they were not in the most private location for this kind of interaction. "Mmm Pet, don't try to hide away, you like this." Bella pressed against her opening. "You know there are people just beyond that door, just there and they could walk in here any minute." The finger slipped inside of her and Hermione closed her eyes, her hips rocked slowly into Bella's palm. "Mmmm but that's what you like isn't it Pet?" Her mouth was close to Hermione's ear again. The fingers slipped out of Hermione slowly and came to rest in Hermione's mouth so she could taste herself.

They were in the room, the door was locked and warded, the darkness in Bella's eyes had returned as Hermione trembled beneath her. Her looked at Hermione as if she were about to devour her, a wolfish smile lit her features, the moment she pulled Hermione to her mouth it was over, Hermione's mind seemed to leave her body. She couldn't seem to get close enough to Bella's tongue, her teeth, her fingers, she cried out begging for more, her nails left bloody scrapes along Bella's perfect back. The hiss of pain it drew from Bella only pulled Hermione to want more of her lover. The cries echoed in the bed chamber, pleas for more, the need for Bella to go deeper to consume more of her left Hermione shaking. Finally in a rise that left them both shaking they collapsed into one another, mouths finding skin and pressing soft lips to the delicate raw patches marking their bodies. "I love you." Bella whispered, her mouth kissing gently between Hermione's legs, her tongue moved slowly soothing the soft little bundle of nerves. Hermione replied and pulled Bella up into her arms, their mouths joining to taste one other on their tongues.

A knock on the door interrupted their kiss and drew an annoyed groan from Bella. She left Hermione with reluctance and grabbed her robes pulling them on quickly as the knock sounded again. She wrenched open the door. "Got a lead." Knott said with a grin, "A good one."

"That's insane." Bella said at the table, a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She made no show of hiding the bites and bruises on her skin from her night with Hermione. Her wife sat next to her glancing at Knott and then at Fenrir before picking at her toast.

"It's what he said before he passed. Said they hate you, said if anyone had a reason to do it it'd be them."

Bella shook her head, "But it's Dora-"

"It ain't about Dora Bells, it's about you. They want you, want to draw you out into a fight."

"So tell me to come duel, naw how would he know anyway?"

"Friends with them from what I hear." Knott nodded towards Hermione, "You know him hey, ole Mundungus Fletcher?"

Hermione swallowed the bile in her throat and nodded. "Not friends but yes, we all know him."

"Then you know a man like Dung isn't a liar, a cheat yes, a thief yes but a liar? Naw, he ain't a liar not facing death. Death makes you an honest person." Knott said shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Hermione shoved herself from the table and ran from the room, the little bit of toast she had eaten came up as soon as she hit the bathroom. She cried over the loo, her head pounded. Mundungus Fletcher was dead and she had fucked her wife after he was murdered. What did that make her, what kind of madness was she infected with? She threw up again trying to rid herself of the feelings that invaded her soul. In a moment cool hands were soothing her and rubbing her back to calm her. "Shhh dearest. Shhhh." Hermione turned and Andromeda stood there, her eyes tired and scared but she was there. Hermione let out a cry and threw her arms around her lover, her trembling voice unable to make out any words.


	9. Author's Note

I have to put this story on hiatus for a while. I am not happy with it and where I took it. The story ended with the third story and I feel as though everything I am writing for this is forced. I am not abandoning bellamione at all just I need a break from this story as it is blocking me from enjoying writing. Thank you guys for the reviews and follows on this. I hope that the story I am prewriting right now (not part of this series) will please you just as much as the Some Things Aren't Seen series did.

Cheers,

M.


End file.
